Finding Home Again
by kells23
Summary: Imagine being uprooted from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific. Imagine having your life pulled out from under you. All you have left are the cherished memories of the life you were forced to leave behind and it's all because of one Middle Eastern group. It's hard to envision, isn't it? Not so much for Lilliana Garvin.
1. Prologue

**_Disclamer-I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own are characters and thoughts that you do not recognize. _**

* * *

**Finding Home Again**

_**●Prologue●**_

Two countries.

Two totally different beliefs.

Have been on edge for decades.

One country threw the match.

Four hijacked planes.

Thousands dead and a nation set for revenge.

One Declaration of War signed.

Hundreds of thousands troops are deported to the Middle East.

Battles. Blood. Tears. Sweat.

Victories and Losses.

Almost seven years pass.

Two soldiers walking up the front path.

Two parents dead.

Another child an orphan.

Me.


	2. Starting Over

**Hey, reader! I really hope that you enjoy this story. I adore reviews and if you have any advice, or see a mistake, please tell me. I do not mind criticism. Thanks!**

**All events will be moved up three years, meaning that Twilight happened in 2008, not 2005. The story begins on March 25, 2011. **

**This applies to the ages as well. If someone was born in 1990 in the series, in this story, they were born in 1993. I hope this makes sense!**

_**Disclamer-I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I only own the characters and thoughts that you do not recognize. **_

* * *

**Finding Home Again****-Chapter One**

_**●Starting Over●**_

A young girl lets out a deep sigh as the plane finally touches down at its destination. She rubbed the condensation off the window and glanced out, squinted from the rain. She had to admit, the landscape was very beautiful but it was not home. The mountains' peaks were topped with snow; the trees were dense, growing into a canopy of green. The gray clouds hung low as far as the eye could see. Yep, definitely not home.

Sure, at home there were mountains and rain but that was masked out by sandy beaches and the warm waters of the Atlantic Ocean. The sun always beamed bright.

The girl gathered her luggage and exited the plane, searching for someone. Only being a mere 5'4", she stood on her tiptoes, scanning the crowd for the familiar face of her aunt…the characteristics that had shown in her mother…

She shook her head, scolding herself. _Don't you dare think about it! Forks is your home now._

"Lilliana! Hey, Lilliana!"

I spun around to my name and waved to the lady. "Hi, Aunt Sarah."

"Well don't just stand there, come give your aunt a hug!"

Oops. I guess I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? I'm Lilliana Nicolette Garvin, South Carolina born and raised. I was born on February 7, 1995 to high school sweethearts, Nathan and Maria Garvin. I inherited my dad's curly, dark-brown hair and my mom's emerald green eyes. My grandparents were Greek and Austrian.

Why am I so far away from home? The Iraqi War.

I trudged over and hugged her tight. I let all the emotions I had that day. Grief. Longing. Forlorn. Nervousness. She squeezed me back before picking up a bag and leading the way out to her car into the foggy, late March weather. We climbed in and she sped off into town.

"Don't worry, Lil. You are going to love it here. I promise." She rubbed my arm.

I cleared my throat. "Thanks for taking me in, Aunt Sarah."

She smiled. "It's nothing, sweetie. I would have taken you in; even it hadn't been in the Will."

I nodded and stared out the window at the passing small town of Forks. A few people walked on the sidewalk and there was a diner a block down. We stopped at the stop sign and I gasped when Sarah rolled down her window at a passing man.

"Look, it's Chief Swan! Hey, Charlie!"

The man, now identified as Chief Charlie Swan, smiled and waved in greeting. "Hey, Sarah! How's it going? Is this Lilliana, your niece?"

Sarah nodded, patting my arm. "This is her. Lils, this Charlie, the Chief of Police. Say, Charlie, do you think Bella would be up to giving Lils a ride to school tomorrow?"

He sighed, frowning. "Edward Cullen takes her. Sorry."

Sarah waved it off. "That's fine. I'll ask Angela Weber. See ya, Charlie!"

"Take care, Sarah. Lilliana."

We continued on to the house. Once there, we carried and deposited the bags in my new room. Sarah went back downstairs as I gathered my thoughts and unpacked. Sadly, all of my furniture from back home could not be shipped here—to expensive. This also meant that my parents' belongings had been distributed between family members. Grandma and Grandpa got the majority of everything.

I gently placed my mother's necklace, my father's watch and a pair of his boxers in the nightstand next to my bed. They had left me with these possessions on the eve they had been deported. Actually, not the boxers; I had grabbed those after my dad was gone and I was terrified that I would forget his smell.

I walked over to the window and looked out. The tiny backyard stopped where the forest began. I found myself wondering how long it went on for before it reached the ocean. I grabbed my jacket, iPod, and shoes. I banged down the stairs.

"Going somewhere, honey?" Aunt Sarah glanced up from her book on the sofa.

"Is it okay if I go explore the woods for a bit? I promise not to wander too far." I asked.

She thought for a minute before nodding. "Fine. But, if you are not back in an hour, I will call the Chief."

"Okay!" I called, already running out the back door.

Once in the shelter of the trees, I turned my music to the favorite Carrie Underwood album. About five minutes in, I decided that this place was actually kind of beautiful in its own unique way. Sure it didn't have the sunny, country feeling that South Carolina did, but it did have the intoxicating nature feel. I was positive that I would be seeing some gorgeous rainbows in the future.

A figure of red caught my eye. I stole a startled gasp as it seemed to blur as it moved. Toward me. Immediately, my instincts took control and I began to run in the opposite direction. A terrifying realization swam over me as the only sounds I heard where my own footsteps on the undergrowth. Why the hell was this…thing not making any noise?

I let out a scream as I collided into a tree. On the verge of tears, I slowly raised my head. It wasn't an animal. It was a girl. A girl with scarlet eyes as red as her hair. I stifled a gasp as her skin seemed to have a glow in the dim sunlight. Her snarl was cut off by a ferocious roar. In a fraction of a second, she was gone as eight huge, and I mean HUGE, wolves came lumbering past.

_Holy crap! _

In a second, I was back on my feet and sprinting back to the house. The tears finally broke loose when I heard a howl in the distance.

"God Almighty! Lilliana, what happened?" Aunt Sarah gaped as I slammed the door, locked the door, and closed all the blinds.

I whispered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

She gently grabbed my arm and led me upstairs. "Why don't you just go to bed? You look pale as anything!"

With that, she turned off the lights and shut the door. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts before hesitantly walking over to the window. I shivered; the trees had a dark, menacing impression now that I knew what they contained. I lied in bed and held my dad's boxers to my chest, letting sleep overtake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_FHA_~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lillana! Hurry up! Angela is here to take you to school!" Aunt Sarah yelled up the stairs as I hastily grabbed my backpack.

I checked one last time in the mirror and deemed myself acceptable. Jeans, blue cardigan, and knee-high boots. My hair was as curly as ever and I had long since tried to tame it.

I ran downstairs and met Aunt Sarah on the porch. She smiled and gestured to a gray Honda.

"Our neighbor Angela Weber has been kind enough to agree to take you to school till we can get you a car. She's a senior and the sweet as a pea. Go on, honey."

I nodded and opened up the car door. I climbed in and a tall, brown-haired girl with a kind face smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" With my nod, she pulled out of the driveway and headed into town. "I'm Angela Weber if Sarah hasn't told you. She said that you're from South Carolina?"

"Yeah." I whispered, starting to feel nervous.

"Maybe since you're a junior, we might have some classes together. I don't know if you were in AP in Carolina…" She trailed off, searching for a parking spot.

"I was." I confirmed as she turned off the engine.

"You'll need to go to the office to get your schedule. Do you want me to show you were it is?" Angela asked.

I shook my head and we stopped at the edge of the steps. "I think I can manage. Thanks for driving me, Angela."

She waved it off with her hand. "If we don't have any classes together, I'll see you at lunch, okay? Good luck, Lilliana!"

With one last kind smile from her, we parted ways. I found the office easily and walked up to the secretary.

"Hi. I'm Lilliana Garvin, I'm new…" I trailed off as she jumped up, smiling.

"Oh! Ms. Garvin! Here is your schedule…come back if you have any problems. Welcome to Forks High."

I nodded and left, studying my schedule. AP Biology, AP US History, English 3, Lunch, Pre-Calculus, French 3, and Gym. Right where I had left off at home.

I slowly made my way to Room 109, hiding my face from new, curious classmates. It's like they have nothing better to do…I sighed as my teacher handed me a book and pointed me to a seat. Is it 2:30 yet?...

When lunch finally came, I made my way to the cafeteria along with everyone else. I bought a salad and water and swept my eyes across the area. Not seeing Angela, I sat at an empty table by the window, playing with my salad.

"Hey, Lilliana!" The chairs around the table scraped against the linoleum as Angela sat down with a boy and a girl.

The girl smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Lilliana. I'm Bella Swan and this is Ben Cheney, Ang's boyfriend."

I waved, taking a sip of water. "Hey. Lilliana Garvin and I have no objection to you calling me anything besides it."

Bella grinned. "You have such a pretty name, though! My real name is Isabella. So, how has your first day been?"

I shrugged but didn't have time to reply as my body froze when two more people joined us. People probably weren't the right terminology though. They looked a lot like that girl from the woods…

"Lilliana, this is my boyfriend and his sister, Edward and Alice Cullen."

I found myself frowning as Alice gave me a scared look and Edward glanced at her, sighing.

"Disappears…" Alice whispered much to our shock and confusion.

_What in the world?_


	3. A Rare Sunny Day

**This story takes place during Eclipse. Also, I have changed some of the ages; Seth is in the same grade as Embry, Quil, and Jacob. Jared and Paul are a year older...correct me if that is the same or different in the books. **

_**Disclamer-I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I only own the characters and thoughts that you do not recognize. **_

* * *

**Finding Home Again****-Chapter Two**

**●_A Rare Sunny Day●_**

I hopped in Angela's car and greeted her. The first two weeks in Forks had actually been better than I expected. Angela already felt like my best friend and I was close to Bella as well. Despite my initial uneasiness, and much to the surprise of the school, Alice chirped away at lunch to me and Edward sat next to me in AP US History. My first impressions of them had been wrong. Sure, I was positive they and the girl were similar in looks, but unlike her they were kind and less animalistic. I turned to look at Angela as she squealed.

"It's finally Saturday and we are going to the beach! It's SUNNY!"

I nodded in agreement and we stopped in front of Bella's house. Ang honked and a minute later, Bella came tripping out the house with her beach bag. She climbed in the backseat and Angela floored it in the direction of the highway.

"I'm so excited! I hope you guys can finally meet the pack." Bella exclaimed.

I gaped at her incredulously, thinking back to those eight gigantic wolves, "_The pack?"_

She froze at my words. Did she mean that in a literal way?

"Oh, yeah. That's what a few of the boys down at La Push call themselves. One of them is my best friend: Jacob Black." She slowly explained.

"O-okay. Cool." I stared at the window at the passing town. The people had darker skin so we must be at the reservation already.

Less than five minutes later, Angela parked and I breathed in the salty air. Without waiting for them, I squealed and ran to the water.

"LILLI!" My friends giggled and caught up. We stood at the edge together.

I grabbed their hands and said, "I haven't been to the beach since…"

I sank to the sand as sobs racked my body. Laughter and sandcastles haunted my memory.

Bella grabbed my shoulder as she and Angela kneeled down next to me.

"Ho-how c-could I co-come w-with-o-out t-them?" I skimmed my hand over the water, my tears streaming into the ocean.

"Oh Lilliana…" Bella hugged me fiercely. "How come I've never seen you smile or heard you laugh? Your parents would want you to be happy."

Together, they pulled me up and picked a spot on the sand to set up our stuff. I sat down as they grabbed the cooler and towels from the car. _They want you to be happy, Lilliana. Have fun. _

Once the girls came back, we pulled off our cover ups and laid our towels in a circle before sitting on them. I turned on my iPod and the girls groaned.

"Really, Lilliana? Country?" Angela rolled her eyes.

I stuck my tongue out her much to their much amusement. "You know you love it, Ang."

Before I could protest, Bella had grabbed my iPod and was scrolling through the songs. I gasped when David Archuleta started serenading us. Heads turned in our direction as the girls roared with laughter as I sang along to "Crush."

I frowned at them and threw my hands up, announcing. "Just you wait! I am going to marry this boy and he will sing me to sleep every night! So, HA!"

It was silent for a minute and my face heated up as more than ten pairs of eyes stared at me. Bella shook her head as if she really knew that was not going to happen. Like we couldn't even joke around about it.

"Well, I call being your maid of honor! Let's swim." Angela smiled and pulled us into the ocean.

I flipped under and shook my hair. I took a deep breath as I resurfaced and gasped as a Native boy fell from the cliffs.

"Oh my gosh! Someone help him!" I looked at my friends and frowned when they laughed.

"Lilliana, it's okay, people always cliff-dive. That's Jake and his friends." Bella explained.

I looked back up at the group of boys. Another one jumped and screamed in delight on the way down. His body disappeared in the water with a splash. A minute later he reappeared and swam after the other boy. One by one, the rest of them jumped in joy and followed each other to shore.

"Ooh! There's Jacob! Let's go say hello!" Bella walked back onto land and Angela followed.

I sighed and made my way back to my towel. I fished through the cooler and grabbed a Tupperware of melon and a bottle of lemonade. Angela gestured to my bottle so I nodded and grabbed her and Bella one. I balanced the food in my arms and traveled over to where they were sitting with two of the native boys. I handed them their lemonades.

"Thanks, Lilli! Guys, this is Lilliana Garvin. Lilli, this is Jacob Black and Quil Ateara." Bella introduced us.

I waved shyly to them and whispered to Angela. "I'm going to go get my towel."

I weaved through the rest of the group and hit what felt like a brick wall.

"Watch where you're fucking going." A big boy snarled.

I took a step back, gasping. "So-sorry. I-"

"Shut the hell up." He cut across me.

"Leave her alone, Paul." A new voice growled.

Feeling a tug in my heart, I turned to the water. I was met with the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. The sun seemed to illuminate his russet-colored skin. His hair was black, falling onto his forehead. His jaw line was defined and I knew that if he smiled, dimples would appear on his cheeks.

His nose was angular; inferior were dark, rosy lips. His arms were full of wiry, yet gentle muscles. He was much taller than my 5'4"; standing at over 6 feet. What really got me though were his eyes.

They were a dark-chocolate color and staring at me like I was the sun. The moon. The stars.

_What the hell? _

"What did you just say, Clearwater? I will, I will...Dude, are you even listening to me?"

All the boys and Bella whipped their heads up at his words to stare at the beautiful boy in front of me.

"My word...Alice was right..." Bella choked out.

I spun around to frown at her. "What? What do you mean by Alice was right?"

But she ignored me and ran back to our towels and pulled out her phone.

"Edward..." She spoke.

A snarl overrode the rest of her sentence. "Get the fuck out of my way before I make you."

"Don't talk to her like that!" The boy glared up at Paul, shaking.

"Paul, stop. Seth, calm down." A boy who seemed older than the others ordered, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder.

Seth Clearwater. My body filled with warmth from knowing his name.

"Lilliana, come on! We have to go meet Edward and Alice!" Bella called running back over.

Angela pouted. "Does this mean our beach day is over?"

Bella giggled and nudged her. "Nope; sleepover at Lilli's!"

"What? Okay, first of all: why my house? Second, what if I don't want to see Alice? Thirdly, I am happy here, Isabella Marie Swan!" I planted myself on the sand, arms crossed.

Bella grunted as I used her full name and glared. I heard chuckling from the boys. "You are coming, Lilliana Nicolette Garvin."

I turned to Angela. "You're the driver, Angela. Don't let her kidnap me."

Angela giggled. "It sounds so much fun when you put it that way..."

Her and Bella glanced at each other and I let out a gasp, running to the ocean. I dived behind Jacob and Quil as they roared with laughter.

"Jacob, don't let your best friend become a kidnapper! Quil, you seem like a cool guy...help a girl out!" I shouted and ran behind the next two guys as the girls appeared next to me.

I glanced up at them and their eyes sparkled with merriment. "Hello friends of Jacob and Quil..."

"Lilliana, that's Embry Call and Jared Cameron!" Jacob called.

I nodded before running away as Bella barely grabbed hold of my arm. I dived to the next boy and wrapped my arms around his torso. He chuckled and I looked up, blushing. It was Seth Clearwater.

"You really do not want to go, do you?" He huskily whispered, making me shiver.

"Lilliana!" Bella called, arms crossed.

As he said that, I realized I didn't mind leaving the beach; I did mind leaving him.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Go. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again. Good night, Lilliana Garvin."

Bella slowly untangled me from his body and led me to the car. Once we were in, Angela reversed out onto the road. I stared out the window and sighed. Angela gave me a soft smile from her rearview mirror as we headed back to Forks. I slipped on my cover-up and watched the passing scenery.

Twenty minutes later, Bella and I were grabbing our things and climbing out the car at a very gorgeous house. We waved bye to Angela and walked up the path. Edward opened the door for us, gesturing us in. It didn't escape my notice when he wrinkled his nose. Bella led me through the house and into a room where six very inhumanly gorgeous people sat at a table. I sat in between Alice and Bella.

The blonde-haired man at the head of the table smiled at me. "Welcome to our home, Lilliana. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme." A lady with caramel hair smiled at me. "This is Emmett and his wife, Rosalie." A burly man and a blonde-haired woman nodded.

"Wait. Did you just say they are married?" I questioned and exclaimed, "They barely look 20!"

Emmett chuckled. "Technically, I'm 71, but who's counting?"

I gaped. Seventy-one years old? Was this some sick joke?

"Lilliana, the reason why Emmett is 71 years old and doesn't look a day over 20 is because he is a vampire...we all are, excluding Bella." Alice said.

I froze. _Did she just say vampire? When were they going to realize this joke wasn't funny anymore and I just wanted to go back to La Push and see Seth?_

Edward spoke. "This isn't a joke, Lilliana...and Seth...interesting."

_How the hell did he know I was thinking that?_

"I can read minds, Lilliana. Everyone except for Bella and I have no idea why that is." Edward smirked.

_Well, if you can read minds, what am I thinking of right now?_ I thought intently from Seth to South Carolina to school.

Edward rolled his eyes and declared, "How cute Seth is, your old house in South Carolina, and school."

My God. Bella giggled at my expression. "You're thinking about Seth; how cute!"

I decided to ignore her and turned to the others. "So if your vampires, why am I still alive?"

It was Edward who replied. "We only drink the blood of animals. We call ourselves vegetarians. And yes, a vampire...Victoria...attacked you in the woods. She has been after Bella ever since I killed her mate in Phoenix last year. He had been after Bella."

My jaw dropped. "My God. Wait, why are you telling me your secret? Why does Bella know?"

Alice replied, "You are special. Someone else would have told you eventually. Don't question who now, Lilliana. I know you will find out soon; I can see the future, by the way. As for Bella; she is Edward's singer. Her blood appeals more to him than other human and he can't live without her."

"You can see the future? Does anyone else have a hidden power?" I deadpanned.

She nodded and gestured to the vampire next to her. "My mate Jasper can control emotions. Don't worry; he won't make you feel any other moods than happiness or peace."

"What about those wolves in the forest?" I squeaked.

The Cullens glanced at each other and Edward answered. "Like Alice said, Lilliana; for-"

He stopped in mid-sentence as a howl rang from the trees outside the house. They ran to the window in a blur and crouched, ready for a figure to pop out.

"It's Victoria. The wolves are on her but she crossed the border." Edward spit out.

"Take the girls home, Edward." Carlisle ordered as the group of vampires ran out into the night.

Edward grabbed our hands and hurried us out to his car. We drove to town way over the speed limit.

"Lilliana, if you hear howling near your house, it's a good thing. The wolves changed their patrol route to pass your house."

I frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"In due time, Lilliana." Edward's reply was short and vague.

He parked the car in the driveway and held his hand up, listening and staring at the trees. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped out. I shrank against the door in fright as a pair of eyes glowed from the forest.

Edward opened up my door and pulled me out. "Don't be frightened. If my readings are correct, you have three wolves guarding you tonight."

I nodded and turned to Bella. "Are you and Angela still sleeping over?"

She nodded. "Alice is coming too. She will bring me when she returns. No later than ten, okay?"

I let Edward walk me to the door. "Fine by me, Bella. Night, Edward."

He smirked and murmured, "Remember I hear everything you think."

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_FHA: Seth_~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Leave her alone her, Paul." I growled, sick of him picking on innocent girls._

_The curly, brown-haired girl turned to face me and my world stopped when I looked into a pool of emerald. What was gravity again? Is it what holds me to the planet? I'm not so sure about that anymore. _

_She was all I called to see. My love to my pack and mother was minimal to the love I felt for her. I would do anything to protect her. _

_My heart lurched when I caught the hidden pain and sadness in her eyes. What had broken her? _

_A little while later, when she wrapped her arms around me, nothing could compare. It was the hardest thing I had ever done letting her leave._

_Lilliana Garvin was my sun. My moon. My stars. My imprint._

* * *

**Reviews are lovely!**


	4. He is Good, So Good

_**Disclamer-I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I only own the characters and thoughts that you do not recognize. **_

* * *

**Finding Home Again****-Chapter Three**

_**●He is Good, So Good●**_

"What do you say, Lilli?" Alice asked over the roar of the cafeteria two weeks later.

I frowned, reigning in my wandering thoughts. "About what?"

She threw her arms in the arm, groaning. Bella giggled and said, "About coming with me down to La Push after school."

I leaned in and whispered, so a talking Angela and Ben couldn't hear. "I thought Alice and Edward weren't allowed on the reservation."

Alice sighed. "Nope. We are going hunting. So, are you going with Bella?"

I cleared my throat and stared at the table. "Um, who are we visiting?"

When it was silent, I peeked up to see three smiling faces.

"Why are Alice, Bella, and Edward smiling and Lilliana blushing?" Angela questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Bella answered. "I was planning a trip down to La Push today and asked Lilliana is she wanted to come. She asked who we would be seeing…three guesses who she's thinking about, Ang."

They turned to me and shouted, "Seth Clearwater!"

"Aww, Lilli! That's so cute!" Alice jumped up and down in her seat, oblivious to the stares.

Angela nodded, exclaiming. "You should have seen her at the beach! She was googly-eyed…and come to think of it, he was not much better…"

Edward glanced at Bella and stated, "It's the eyes."

She smirked back and I felt as if I was missing something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_FHA_~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, Lilli!" Bella smiled as she parked in front of a small, red house.

There were two other cars parked on the edge of the trees that surrounded the yard. I took a deep breath and followed her up the porch to Jacob's house. She knocked on the door and the laughing inside stopped. A few seconds later, the door swung open and a man with a wheelchair smiled up at us.

"Heard you from two miles away, Bella. Good to see ya!"

She quickly hugged him, matching his smile. "Hello, Billy. Lilliana, this is Billy Black, Jacob's father."

I waved at wisdom-filled eyes and quietly said, "I'm Lilliana Garvin. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black."

He patted my hand and kindly said, "Ah yes, Lilliana. Please call me Billy. Make yourself at home; the boys are in the sitting room."

Bella nodded and led me into the house. Four pairs of eyes flashed from the TV as we walked in the room.

Jacob smiled and hugged Bella. "Bella! Hey, Lilliana!"

I took a place next to Bella on the floor and glanced around the room, hoping I got all of their names right. "Hi, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth."

Embry grinned at me. "So, Bella hasn't been charged with kidnapping yet?"

I smirked at her and she shrugged. "Not yet."

Jacob confirmed, "So you're a junior?"

I nodded and asked, "What grades are y'all in?"

They all answered juniors. I peeped up at Seth and felt my face heat up when he sent me a small smile.

"I hope you girls don't mind but we were just about to head to Sam's." Jacob stood up.

Bella shook her head and grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Lilli! You will just love Emily!"

I let her pull me outside in front of the boys and we walked down the driveway. The boys headed off down the road so I figured it wasn't a far walk. Bella looped her arm in mine and nudged my ribs.

She whispered, "I saw you."

"Way to sound creepy, Bells." I rolled my eyes.

She ignored that and pinched my cheek. "It was so adorable, Lilliana!"

I slapped her hand away, causing the boys to turn around. "Bella!"

Quil chuckled. "I wanna see a catfight. _Meow_."

I jogged up to them, exclaiming, "She pinched my cheek!"

Embry and Quil blinked before roaring with laughter. Jacob rolled his eyes and my breath caught when Seth took my hand and guided me to him. My hand fit perfectly inside of his. We followed the others down the road and I realized how hot his hand was. But I looked up at him and decided that it was actually kind of soothing.

"Jake…look…" Bella murmured, grinning. He smiled in response and Embry and Quil snickered.

We turned down a driveway that led up to a pretty little house. There was a garden of flowers around the porch. I jumped as Embry hooted and ran into the house. Seth held upon the door for me and I followed Bella in. I breathed in the perfumes coming from the kitchen, sighing.

Seth squeezed my hand, sending electricity through my body, and led me in. The boys and Bella already sat around a table. Three more guys and a lady looked up when we ambled in. I held back a gasp, catching sight of the woman's face. Three long, gruesome scars were carved in the left side of her face. Our eyes met and I quickly concentrated on the right side.

The right side of her lips rose into a smile. "Hello. You must be Lilliana. I'm Emily Young and this is my fiancée, Sam Uley."

I nodded to the man she gestured to. He stood up and shook my hand, his eyes traveling down to my other hand in Seth's. Blushing, I pulled it away and sat next to Bella, who was shaking with laughter.

Sam smiled, sitting back down. "Welcome, Lilliana."

"Thank you. Emily, did you plant the garden of flowers? It's very pretty."

She nodded, smiling from her spot at the stove. "Yes. Hopefully, we had the last of the snow. Do you garden?"

I stared at the table top. "I used to with my mother…back in South Carolina…"

Emily smiled kindly at me but didn't press further on the matter. For that, I was grateful and went over to help her. The boys left to, what I assumed, was the sitting room. Bella sat on the counter next to us, dangling her feet, and turned on the radio.

I mixed the ingredients for blueberry muffins, quietly singing along to Carrie Underwood.

"So you like Carrie Underwood?" Emily asked, stirring a pot of sauce.

"Yeah, in fact, turn it up, Bells. "Mama's Song" is my favorite."

Bella complied and they listened to the lyrics as I sang along.

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things  
So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life_

I closed my eyes, no longer standing in Emily's kitchen. I was home with Mom, dancing around the kitchen, waves crashing in the distance.

I whispered, "This was our favorite song."

_And I know you watched me grow up  
And only want what's best for me  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers_

I came back to the present as Bella reached down and hugged me.

Embry walked in, oblivious to the mood, shouting, "What's with the country?" He stared at me. "Lilliana…you look terrible!"

Emily slapped him upside the head, glaring, as the boys poked their heads in.

_And he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good_

_He makes promises he keeps_  
_No he's never gonna leave_  
_So don't you worry about me_  
_Don't you worry about me_

I slammed my hand on the radio, not being able to listen anymore.

"She's not going to cry, is she?" Jared whispered to the room.

Sam gestured Emily over to him and Bella followed with the boys. I stared out the window and gasped as russet-colored arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up into his dark chocolate eyes.

Brushing my hair from my face, he whispered, "Don't cry, Lilliana…I'm here."

* * *

**Song is "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood. **

**Tell me your thoughts; review! (:**


	5. It's the Eyes

_**Disclamer-I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I only own the characters and thoughts that you do not recognize. **_

* * *

**Finding Home Again****-Chapter Four**

_**●It's the Eyes●**_

"Come back anytime, Lilliana!" The caring voice of a possible new friend called.

I turned back and waved at the scarred-face woman. "Nice meeting ya, Emily!"

We traveled down the deserted street mostly in silence, headed back towards the Black house. I looped my arm in Bella's as we walked behind the boys. The only sounds omitted from the laughing boys and the distant, crashing waves on the rocks.

"Don't you just love that sound?" I murmured to Bella as Quil let out a burp, bringing on more laughter and sounds of disgust.

She frowned at me, confused. "Quil's burping?"

"What?" Four deep voices said in unison.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charming ways, Garvin." Quil bellowed, winking.

Bella waved her hand, smirking at Jacob. "No! No! I think she meant the laughter, right Jake?"

"No. I think she meant the waves." I said in exasperation.

"_Ohhh_…" The others turned silent, listening.

After a minute, Jacob let out a deep sigh and chuckled as Quil's stomach growled.

"How are you still hungry, dude?" Embry nudged him. We had just spent over an hour at Emily's house, eating.

Quil shrugged and simply stated, "I'm a growing boy. Welp, I best be going."

Embry nodded. "Me too. See you later."

The other three replied bye to their retreating backs. We walked on and a minute later, reached Jacob's house.

"How soon do you have to be home, Bells?" Jacob asked, leaning on the hood of her truck.

"In little over an hour so I can make Charlie dinner. How about you Lilliana?" They turned to me.

"No certain time since its Friday. Sarah usually doesn't get home until late. Why?" I replied, avoiding Seth's gaze.

I still couldn't believe how _kind _he was to comfort me like that; just hold me. Especially, since this was the second time I had seen him.

"We can go to the beach; it's awesome at this time!" Jacob exclaimed, already heading in that direction.

Seth glanced at me as Bella followed. I stumbled through the forest next to him, watching for roots. I peeked up at him and heated, looking quickly away when he noticed. A second later, I gasped, losing my footing on a stupid root that I would have seen, had I not been thinking about Seth.

"Woah there." He hummed, grabbing my waist before I reached the forest floor.

I hate to admit it, but I lost my train of thought as I met his soft, dark-chocolate orbs. He stared at me with the same intensity as he had when I first looked at him on the beach. We must have stood there staring at each other for a while because Bella came back, searching for us.

"Seth! Lilli! Are you coming? What's taking so lo-" She stopped, eyes widening, upon seeing me fall through the underbrush and unto the rocky coast.

I blushed, yet again, hearing the gasps of people as Seth came rushing out and pulled me up, Bella at his heels.

"Oh, Lilliana! I'm so sorry! Jake and I were just wondering what was taking so long…" Bella exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Lilliana?" Seth took my hand for the second time today, guiding me over to where Jacob sat.

"It's okay, Seth. Bella just took me by surprise." I said, looking at the scenery. "I'm going to go sit on those rocks." I pointed over to where a few tide pools were a few hundred feet away, already making my way over. I stopped as Jacob chuckled and Bella giggled.

"What?" I incredulously asked.

"Is Seth coming with you?" People turned to stare at our group as Jacob guffawed, sending sand and rocks flying as he brought his hand down in cohesion with his bark-like laughter.

My gaze quickly went to the sand as I dropped my hand, only to have Seth pull it back.

"Yes he is." Seth spoke over his amused friend, this time pulling me to the marine pools.

I sat down on the edge rocks, separating the pool from the Pacific Ocean. The waves were relatively calm today so I wasn't worried about a nasty one knocking us off the sedimentary, mini-cliff. Speaking of the word _us_, why did Seth join me? Wouldn't he have more fun being with Jacob, who I am sure he has known since birth, than with a girl he only has seen twice? And thinking of that, why did he not join the other boys at Sam and Emily's to watch a baseball game?

"So, do you uh…like Forks?"

I tore my gaze from a coral-colored sea star to look up at him. He was studying a crystal blue seashell in his hands. I replied, "It's okay, I guess. I miss home. I never imagined that I would have to leave Laurel Bay."

It was quiet for a moment before Seth spoke again. His voice was curious, "Laurel Bay? I've never heard of it."

I slowly took the seashell from his hands, studying it, as I told him of my hometown. "Laurel Bay is a small town of near the coast of South Carolina. My…_my parents_, Nathan and Maria grew up in Beaufort, a nearby town. They started dating in high school and moved to Laurel Bay a few weeks after graduation. Seth, you see, Laurel Bay is home to families who train at the nearby military bases. My parents were in a special branch of the Marine Corps."

I quickly changed the focus, knowing that I could not speak any longer on that subject.

"Laurel Bay is so beautiful; we had a house right on the water and we even had our own little beach."

Seth smiled, saying, "That sounds cool. Do you miss your friends and neighbors?"

I shrugged. "Not really. My closest friend, Gabrielle moved a year before I left and we lost contact. After that, I did have people that I talked to, but none of them were solid friendships….So, um, have you lived in La Push your whole life?"

He nodded. "I can understand why you never wanted to leave the place where you born and raised. It's the same for me…not like I can ev—my parents, Harry and Sue, knew each other since birth and eventually fell in love and had my older sister, Leah and me. There are a lot a good people on the rez, especially after Dad died on March 5."

I stared at him. It was April 15th, his dad had died only a month ago. How could he smile and laugh when I couldn't?

"I'm sorry, Seth. My parents were killed in duty in January. I pray that you got to say goodbye to your dad." I whispered, staring at where sea and sky met.

"I did. But, that doesn't make the pain any less. One of these days, Lilliana Garvin, I am going to make you smile again. I can see your emotions in your eyes, why not see them on your face?" I shivered as his hot breath tickled my earlobe.

Why did he want me to smile? To laugh? I hesitantly took his hand and blushed as a full-blown grin broke across his face. "Do, do you want to play 20 Questions?" I asked.

Seth replied with a question of his own, beginning the game. "What's your favorite color, Ms. Garvin?"

I was shocked at his genuine curiosity. This was something that I was already enjoying. "Hmmm…sapphire. What's your favorite food and color?"

"My mom's lasagna and emerald green. When's your birthday?"

"February 7, 1995. I love peaches; what's your favorite animal?" I inquired.

"Wolves," He smirked, "What's your favorite subject?"

I shook my head, shaking my finger. "You never told me your birthday, Seth."

"Right. October 22, 1994. My favorite subject is lunch. What's your favorite season?"

I threw my arms in the air, bringing his right arm with them. "Seth, lunch is not a subject! Pick something _reasonable _and _academic_."

He rolled his eyes and pointed out, "You know have three questions to answer, Lilliana."

I placed my hands back in my lap, grumbling. "Fine. Dolphins, Biology, and spring. Let me guess, your preferred season is winter, namely because of the holidays. You love spending time with your family."

He stared at me; jaw slacked, but quickly recovered. "Whoa. What type of music do you like? Wait, never mind, I already know the answer-country, specifically, Carrie Underwood. Hmmm…biggest pet peeve?"

I concentrated on his dark-chocolate eyes as I answered. "Bandwagons. I cannot stand when people only jump on because everyone else is doing it, or, in sports, if the team is having a really good season. What about you? Oh, by the way, I also just _adore _David Archuleta…"

"Same. I think we should head; Jake's waving." Seth gestured and helped me stand. Chivalry obviously isn't a foreign phrase in La Push.

"Seth! Lilliana! Come on!" Jacob shouted. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the time. Almost an hour had passed since we left Emily's.

Seth and I followed Jacob and Bella back to the house. This time, I made sure to keep all of my attention on the ground.

"See ya, Bells!" Jacob ruffled her hair, causing Seth to chuckle and Bella to smack his hand away.

"Later, Jacob. Bye, Seth!" Bella climbed in her truck and Seth opened the passenger door for me.

"Bye, y'all. Tell your dad I said thanks, Jacob." I hopped in and he ruffled my hair through the window. "Gee. _Thanks_, Black."

"See you in your dreams, Lilliana." Jacob roared with laughter and dodged Seth's hand, running into his house.

Bella smiled and shook her head at his antics. Seth reached in and made me gasp as he put his hand in my pocket, snatching my phone. I turned to Bella and she winked, starting the engine.

A minute later, Seth handed it back to me, smiling. I leaned in, butterflies flying in my stomach, as he ran his thumb across my cheek. "Night, Ana."

_Whoa. _Did he just give me a nickname? Okay, it's official; no one else can call me that. "Night, Seth."

Bella reversed out of the driveway, still smiling. I waved to Seth in the driveway as the house disappeared.

"I'm glad we went, Bella." I said, staring out the window as we passed through the town, watching the La Push locals walk along the street.

"It looked like you and Seth got to know each other. What did he put in your phone?" She glanced in her rearview mirror as she merged on the highway.

"Oh." I unlocked it; my contacts were up. I scrolled through and gasped. "Bella! He gave me his number! What do I do? Should I text him now? Should I wait?"

Bella shrugged, stating, "I never had this problem; Edward prefers phone calls and we were already dating when I got his number."

I groaned, staring at the screen. _Seth_. I couldn't wait to ask Sarah when she got home after 9. Angela was probably helping her siblings with their homework and doing her own. Who would know what to do? "That's it! Bella, when is Alice getting back?"

Bella glanced at the clock and frowned, seeing it was only 6:18. "It depends how far away they went. They could be back but sometimes, they return after midnight. Do you have Alice's number?"

I shook my head and she quickly handed me her phone. I pressed on _Alice_ and waited as it rang.

"Hello, Bella. Alice is taking down a mountain lion right now." A deep voice answered.

I swallowed, asking, "Who's this?"

There was a pause on the other end as someone…Edward, maybe…yelled to Rosalie. The deep voice spoke again. "Emmett Cullen. Who are you?"

"Lilliana. Could you tell Alice that I called and it's urgent?" I requested.

"Hey, Lilliana! Maybe I could help…Oi! Go away, Edward!" He hissed as Edward frantically spoke.

"Don't scare….went to….Clearwater…me…"

I cut through Emmett's response. "I'm still here, y'all. Bella is no help with boys."

"So it is a boy!" Emmett bellowed, causing me to hold the phone a foot away from my ear.

"Yes. Seth Clearwater. He's this guy from La Push and…" I paused, wondering, "I could wait for Alice or talk to Edward…"

Emmett dismissed it. "Nah, it's cool. Everyone else is still hunting. Talk away, Lilliana."

"Uh, okay. So Bella and I went to La Push today and Seth was so kind and…easy to talk to; we just sat at the tide pools and talked about ourselves and he gave me his number. Should I text him now, or should I wait? But, what if he doesn't want me to text him at all and he wants me to call him. Should I wait a few days? Does he even like me? Was he just being nice?" It all came out in a rush and I took a deep breath, waiting for Emmett to speak.

"I don't think it matters if you call or text him, Lilliana; he will just want to hear from you tonight." Emmett said as Bella parked in front of my house.

"Okay. Thanks, Emmett. Bye." I whispered.

"Don't be a stranger, Lilliana!" He yelled as I ended the call and handed the phone back to Bella.

She blinked at me. "_Emmett_ gave you advice?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, the others were still hunting. He told me that Seth would just want to hear from me tonight."

Bella smiled and I hopped out. "See you at school, Lilli."

"Bye, Bella." I waved as she drove off. I walked up to the door and dished my key out of my bag. I unlocked the door and turned on the lights, setting my things on the counter, typing furiously on my phone.

"_Hey, Seth. It's Lilliana. I had a great time today. (:" _

* * *

**Any mistakes, please tell me. Any ideas on how to improve my writing, do not hesitate to say. (:**

**Please review! It will only take ten seconds, then you can continue reading a lovely Jared/Kim story. **

**Heart ya if you adore Prince Harry! (but really) **


	6. Confessions on the Beach

_**Disclamer-I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I only own the characters and thoughts that you do not recognize. **_

* * *

**Finding Home Again****-Chapter Five**

_**●Confessions on the Beach●**_

I glanced around the noisy lunch room and sighed. My classmates chatted excitedly to each other about upcoming weekend plans, or, in Jessica Stanley's case, gossiped about that new girl from South Carolina who befriended the elusive Cullen's and spends time with the La Push Gang.

Ha. When Jessica and Lauren Mallory cornered Angela and me after fourth period a week ago about said gang, I had immediately laughed and defended my Quileute friends. Sure, they may all be ripped and insanely warm, but could you imagine my sweet—er…_I mean_, sweet Seth in a _gang_?

Edward caught my eye and gave me a soft smile. I looked down at my phone and pouted; no new messages. It was May 1st, several weeks after Bella and I had gone down to La Push. I had lived in Forks for a month and a half now. Aunt Sarah had even bought me a blue 2009 Hyundai—my dream car.

"_I miss you but you really shouldn't text during school." _I rolled my eyes at Seth's text. Typical, because he paid attention during class…

Seth and I had become really close in the past few weeks. We could talk on the beach for hours without running out of things to say. He was kind and always listened to what I had to say like it was his lifeline. Overall, he was naturally happy and just lit up a room when he walked in. He was my best friend and we spent most days together.

"_I miss you! Please transfer to Forks High. (:" _I quickly texted him back, before tuning in back to Angela and Bella's conversation.

"Texting Seth?" Angela grinned at me as Bella snatched my phone when it vibrated.

I reached for it, complaining. "Bella! Give it ba-ack! I need to see what Seth said!"

She and Angela ignored me, grinning deviously at the phone. My jaw dropped when Bella replied to his text.

I snatched it back, horrified at what she could have said.

"_Not sure if Mom would like that…"_

I gasped at Bella's reply.

"_But I would, baby (;"_

"Isabella Swan!"

Bella and Angela roared with laughter, high-fiving each other. Edward and Alice silently laughed, hearing the conversation in my thoughts and from seeing it in my future. They turned silent as the phone vibrated on the table. They stared at me in anticipation as I unlocked it.

"_I'm sure, flower. There's a bonfire down at La Push tonight. Do you want to come? All the guys will be there and Emily and Mom."_

Alice and Angela squealed as I read it aloud.

"That's totally a date…"

"You need to let me pick you something to wear!"

"Yay! I'm going too. I can send Ang and Alice pictures of you and Seth cuddling by the fire!" Bella smiled, leaning into Edward.

I put my hands up. "Who said anything about cuddling? His mom is going to be there!"

Alice threw it away with a wave of her hand. "Who cares, Lilli? This is Seth's way of asking you out and so God help you if you don't snuggle up to him!"

I gulped as Bella and Angela nodded in agreement. I looked to Edward for help.

Surprisingly, he and Emmett had become like my brothers. Ever since Emmett had given me advice, when I went with Bella to the Cullen's, he and I would sit on the couch and talk. Most times, a quieted baseball game was playing on the flatscreen. Rosalie wasn't too psyched about it at first but she soon sat on the chair, commenting every once in a while. Edward had told me the reason behind her mood change was, in a certain perspective; Emmett was acting like a father figure.

Edward said, "I think she should text him back first."

The girls gasped and ran behind me, arguing over how I should answer. Finally, they decided.

"_Sounds fun. See you soon 3"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~FHA~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I fixed the dark-chocolate cardigan that Alice had forced me in along with a pair of jeans and tan, knee-high boots. Angela had tamed my hair a bit, making it fall gently mid-back. She then had added a simple, thin, emerald headband. They both had put a light powder foundation across my face and a sweep of mascara before deeming me perfect.

"Excited or nervous, Lilli?" Bella asked as she drove my car to La Push.

"Both," I answered honestly.

"Please listen to me for a minute, Lilliana. I want you to keep your mind wide open tonight and your heart strong. I know it will be hard but just try."

I frowned and opened my mouth to respond but she cut me off. "Don't question it...my word, I'm nervous..."

We were silent for the rest of the drive down there. Bella parked at the beach but instead of heading to the sand, she walked to the trees.

"Jake said the best way was through here. It's near the cliffs." She looped her hand through mine and we stumbled through the undergrowth.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of laughter and conversation. We ducked under a branch and were met with a large fire and a dozen people. I noticed Emily and Sam over by a table, pulling out food.

"Lilli! Lilli!"

I turned to the voices and groaned as three huge boys tackled me in hugs. Rib-breaking hugs.

"I missed you so much, Lilli!" Quil cried, crushing me into his chest.

"I know you didn't have time to miss me as I was in your dreams," Embry grinned cheekily.

I glared at him as Jake suffocated me in a hug. "More like nightmares, Call..._Can't...breathe..."_

I looked over to a laughing Bella with pleading eyes as Jacob ruffled my hair. "You take my breath away too, Ms. Garvin."

I gulped for air as I was pulled free of Jacob's grasp. I leaned into my savior's chest and smiled.

Bella gaped and whispered, "That's the first time you've smiled..."

I hadn't smiled in over four months since my parents' deaths. I touched my face in awe. The boy behind me ran his finger down my cheek.

"Your smile is beautiful."

I blushed up at a smiling Seth as the boys chuckled. "Come on, Mom's been dying to meet you."

I let him tug me over to where two beautiful ladies stood next to Billy. As we neared, their conversation hushed; Billy sent me a welcoming smile.

"Good to see you again, Lilliana."

I patted his shoulder, nodding. "You too, Billy."

I turned my attention to the ladies. They both had short, black hair and regular brown eyes. The taller of the two was Leah; I recognized her from days being over at Emily's. She never had actually talked to me, just stayed in a corner with a permanent scowl on her face. Even with the frown, she was still gorgeous.

The older woman and matriarch of the Clearwater's smiled widely at me, pulling me into a hug. "Oh, Lilliana! It's so wonderful to finally meet you! You're prettier than Seth described!"

I hesitantly hugged her back, dropping Seth's hand. _He talked about me? He thought I was pretty? _"It's nice to meet you too…"

I didn't know whether to call her "Mrs." or not. Thankfully, she noticed my pause and cleared away my confusion.

"Call me Sue, honey. Ah, looks like the food is ready."

"Food's ready! Ladies first!" Emily called as Sue patted my arm and walked over to help her unwrap plates.

The guys groaned and I skipped over to the table, flicking each of them on the head on my way. Emily smiled at me as the boys protested.

"Hi, Lils."

I hugged her before grabbing my food. "Hey, Em. It looks amazing!"

"Thank you. You look pretty tonight. Did your friends get to you before you left?" She winked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I spent two hours in Bella's bathroom as Angela and Alice attacked me."

"Well they did a fantastic job; Seth can't stop staring." Emily whispered in my ear much to my embarrassment.

"Hi. You must be Lilliana. I'm Kim Connweller; Jared's girlfriend." A quiet voice to my left said.

I looked up at the native girl. She was about my height and smiling shyly at me as she put food on her plate.

I nodded and said, "Hi, Kim."

Kim glanced at Emily and back to the boys, whispering, "Well, I don't want to be trampled…"

Emily giggled and gestured the boys over. They attacked the table, piling up their plates. I ran over to the logs to get out of the war zone and set down next to Bella. Kim sat down on the other side of the fire.

Bella laughed as I struggled to put my hotdog on the wire and into the fire.

"Yes! I did it!" I fist-pumped as Seth sat down next to me. "Wait...oh no..."

I pouted as I pulled a black wiener from the flames. Seeing it, Bella and Jacob roared with laughter.

I sniffled, patting the poor thing. "It's not funny, y'all. Little Benjamin was so young!"

Everyone stared at me in amusement.

Quil blinked. "You name your hotdogs?"

I shrugged my shoulders and watched Seth put his in the fire. "Be mindful of Alexander, Seth. We don't want him to go the same way as Benjamin."

The guys chuckled and Seth pulled out a perfectly cooked hotdog. I gaped as he snatched Benjamin from my hand and threw him in the fire.

"Seth, what are you..."

He then handed me his hotdog, prepared just the way I liked it with mustard and cheese. "Alexander for you."

I slowly smiled up at him and Bella nudged me. I glanced over at her and she laid her head on Jake's shoulder, motioning. I concretely moved closer to Seth and Jacob and Bella's smiles grew. I glanced around the fire and blushed when Emily sat on Sam's lap and mouthed for me to do the same. I shook my head, eyes wide and she threw her arms up in the air, causing Embry and Sue to look over.

Emily pointed at me, her lap, and Seth. _Do it._

I frantically shook my head and she face palmed, gaining Jared and Kim's attention. Embry leaned over a talking Quil and Paul and whispered something. They all turned to stare at me. Bella nudged me and sat on Jake's lap, smiling.

The only people who weren't staring at us now were Billy, Old Quil, and of course, Seth. They sat next to me rambling on about school, oblivious.

Taking a deep breath, I scooted even closer to Seth. Jacob put his hand over Bella's mouth to stifle her giggles. Billy looked up and raised his eyebrows at them.

I peeked over at Emily and shook my head. I couldn't do it. I was too much of a coward to even lean into his shoulder.

Emily stood up, gesturing for me to follow. I set my plate on the ground next to me and followed her lead. Seth gave me a confused look as we traveled from the light of the fire.

"Lilliana, it's not that hard!" Emily sighed.

I tugged at my shirt and exclaimed, "I can't do it! What if he pushes me off?"

She grabbed my hand and led me over to the table, making it look like we were doing something. "My cousin is the kindest soul in the world. He would never do that. Go, Lilliana. It's time you've showed your true feelings."

I slowly nodded and made my way back over to Seth. I noticed him gaping at Bella and Jacob.

"What in the world are you two doing?"

Chuckles came from the boys who knew what was happening.

Jacob winked at Seth. "Wouldn't you like to know, Clearwater."

Quil fell to the ground, rolling with laughter. I cautiously took my place next to Seth to winks from the boys.

"Do you know what's going on here, Ana?" Seth peered down at me.

I shook my head and stared at the ground. Jacob waited for Seth to restart his conversation before sitting down next to me. I gasped as he pulled me on his lap.

"Jacob, what?"

He smirked down at me and caressed my cheek with his nose. "Don't speak, Lilliana."

I struggled in his lap, trying to break free. "Some would consider this harassment, Jacob Black! Are you all going to stare and catch flies, or are you going to help me?"

The boys only laughed and I reached out to the gaping Seth. He took my hands and pulled me out of Jacob's lap. I landed on his and stared up at him as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Hands _off_, Black," He growled.

I blushed and peeped around the circle. Emily's smile grew as I snuggled into Seth's chest and Billy started telling the tribal legends.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning and we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting—that came later. First, we were spirit warriors…"

_Holy crap._ He spoke as if the legends were fact; Emily was even writing the words down as he talked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_FHA~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Seth gently moved my hair as Billy stopped talking and the conversations started up again. I was in awe. I had no idea how rich and magical their legends were. Billy swore it was true.

I gasped, looking up at Seth, thinking of the Cold Ones. They sounded exactly like the Cullens...vampires.

"Come take a walk with me, Lilliana."

Seth guided me to the sound of crashing waves. My feet hit sand as I wrapped my arms around him, breathing deep.

"The legends are true, Ana. We can phase into wolves. I'm sure you already know but the Cullens are vampires. The treaty that Ephraim Black made is real and still in effect."

My breath shuddered and I backed slowly out of his arms. "Se-Seth..."

He grabbed my hand and whispered, "I'm going to show you, baby. Remember my eyes. Remember my eyes and know I won't hurt you."

He slowly backed up into the shelter of the trees, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered as I heard a soft growl. A huge, sandy wolf walked out onto the sand.

Panting, I stumbled back. Where did Seth go? The wolf whined as I called, scared, out into the night. "Seth? Wh-where did you g-go? Seth?"

The beastly creature stared down at me with soft, dark-chocolate eyes. Shaking my head, I stared back. _No. No way. Those were Seth's eyes…_

_"Seth?"_ I whispered, falling to my knees as the wolf's figure blurred.

A second later, a naked Seth stood in its place. He pulled on the shorts, tied around his ankle.

"_Oh my God..._" I choked out as he brought me into his arms.

"Don't be scared; I will never hurt you."

I leaned into the crook of his shoulder. "Why me? Why did the Cullens tell me they are vampires?"

He lifted my chin with his finger and whispered. "There is this thing called imprinting. From the moment I looked into your eyes, Ana, it wasn't gravity holding me down anymore. It's you; you're the one for me. I will never really see another girl again. I'll be whatever you need me to be, Lilliana."

I gasped as our lips touched and a jolt went through my body. _No._

I ripped myself from Seth's arms and slapped his cheek.

"No! NO! I can't believe it! You were FORCED to love me! I _HATE_ YOU, SETH CLEARWATER!"

My voice echoed across the cliffs as tears streamed down my cheeks. The waves that crashed against the rocks seemed silent to my rage and his sharp intake. He looked like I had ripped his heart out. I would look back on that moment when I ran back to the bonfire and never erase his expression from my memory. He had been forced to love me from a magical wolf thing!

"ANA!_...Please….._"

I didn't look back, running into the shelter of the trees. Low branches cut my clothes; I stumbled to avoid high roots.

I tripped into the clearing and everyone jumped up in shock, taking in my dirt-filled appearance.

"Lilli! What happened?" Bella shook her head as a pain-filled howl pierced the night.

Sue clutched her chest, staring into the trees. Sam grabbed Jacob and they ran back the way I came. _They were all wolves…_

"Forced..." I spared them one last glance before running to my car.

I floored away from La Push, feeling like I had left my heart back on the beach. I sped down the highway and squealed up a driveway. I left the engine running and stumbled up the pristine steps. I banged open the door, knowing they had seen me coming.

"Lilliana..." Jasper's eyes were in his pain as my emotions hit him.

It wasn't real. None of the smiles, laughs, touches had been him truly caring about me.

"Damn, baby sis! You smell more like a mutt than usual-" Emmett trailed off when he took in my appearance. "What happened?"

_I need my mom..._

With that thought, I was immediately rushed upstairs to a bath by Edward and met with the caring hug of Esme.

"Tell me everything, dear."

* * *

**Please, please, please review! Correct my mistakes; give me suggestions on how to improve my writing (:**

**Until next time lovers of Ryan Lochte (_...sigh..._SO attractive!) **


	7. Whispers

_**Disclamer-I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I only own the characters and thoughts that you do not recognize. **_

* * *

**Finding Home Again****-Chapter Six**

_**●Whispers●**_

I slowly weaved through the herds of students in the hallway, eyes trained to the linoleum floor. I ignored the people that rammed into me, all my energy occupied on not full-blown sobbing in front of the entire school. My task failed every so often when I thought of…him and a lone tear would slide out of my bloodshot eyes and down my cheek.

I pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and made my way to a table near the windows, overlooking the forest. Sitting down, I placed my hands in my lap, avoiding eye contact with the curious stares. After all, the new girl had been depressed for almost two weeks.

My friends took their seats a moment later and dug into their lunches, talking excitedly. The only sign of recognition that I gave them was a thought.

_Hey, Edward. _

I imagined his golden eyes flashing to take in my appearance so fast that human eyes would not be able to notice.

In response, I was passed a salad and Sprite. I glanced up at him and sadly smiled. He was too good to me. Every day he purchased me at least a drink and waited for me to finish before walking to the math pod.

_Thanks, Edward. _I tuned into Angela and Ben's conversation.

"Spiderman is pretty cool…" Angela said to her boyfriend, obviously discussing his comic books.

"But, Ang, Batman-"

"HEY! Did you guys hear what's happening down at the rez?" Mike came running up, cutting across Ben. He sat down in between Ben and I, bursting with what he thought was epic news.

Bella's eyes widened and Alice grabbed my arm as if she was going to take me somewhere at a second's notice. The rez? _Wait, Lilliana, he could mean the Makah or the Hoh…what happened?_

Angela voiced my thought. "No. Why? What happened?"

_Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he's talking about the Quileute tribe!_

"Dude! You won't believe it! Two of those guys from the cult were almost arrested for fighting at the Ateara's store!" Mike's arms flew up in the air as he pictured the punches being thrown.

"What?" Angela cried as Ben's jaw dropped. "No way…"

"It was the gorgeous Paul Lahote and that Clearwater kid!" Jessica gushed, elbowing her way through Bella and Edward.

_Oh my God. _

**Crash.**

A hush fell over the room. All eyes were on me. It took me a moment to realize that I was standing up, my chair on the floor. The cafeteria stared at me in shock; Eric Yorkie's jaw was dropped, his fork of pasta halfway to his mouth.

There was no question as to who won the fight. No one stood a chance against Paul. He had yelled at me when I had accidently bumped into him on the beach.

"Oookay…what did you smoke this morning, Lilliana?" Jessica raised her eyebrows.

"Shush, Jessica! Lilliana, I'm sure he's fine…" Angela trailed off, touching my arm, concern written all over her.

I stepped back from her and snapped, "He never cared about me, Angela. Why would I worry about what happens to him? Seth Clearwater is a Class A jerk and I hate him."

Angela shook her head, whispering, "Don't mean that, Lilli."

Jessica popped her gum and enthused, "Oh my gawd, Garvin! Dana said they were fighting over a girl; it must have been you! I don't know how you did it, but Paul is sex on legs!"

I wasn't the only one that glared at her. I quickly picked up my bag and coldly said, "Get this through your dense head, Stanley: I have not, nor will I ever have feelings for Paul Lahote. I seriously doubt that they were fighting over me; there is no way in hell."

With that, I hurried out the door as the noise level rose up again. I heard footsteps behind me, but didn't stop, banging open the front doors.

"Lilliana! Stop! Where are you going?"

I ignored Alice, thankful that she could not use her inhuman speed to catch up in the risk of being seen. I reached my Hyundai and breathed deep, leaning against the hood. Alice joined me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Bella and Edward were making their way across the parking lot, hand-in-hand.

"You were going to the reservation," She accused, her eyes narrowed, "Your future disappeared."

"You knew; all of you. You knew and you didn't tell me." I fiercely whispered, glaring at the three of them.

"We didn't want you to worry, Lils," Bella replied, "Seth was fine an hour later, if that. Werewolves heal super-fast."

I retorted, crossing my arms, "I wasn't worried, Bella."

She shook her head and touched my other shoulder. "I can see it in your eyes, Lilliana. Please. Stop fighting destiny."

My eyes widened. "Des-destiny? Bella, he was forced to love me from some creepy wolf magic! None of it was real! Not when he held my hand! Not when he held me in his lap! And, definitely NOT when he kissed me!"

Bella's and Alice's eyes were wide; they had not heard my thoughts everyday like Edward had. He looked at me with sad eyes, wanting to ease my pain.

I continued, surprised that I had kept this long without crying. "And, do you want to know the worst part? He's the only boy I have ever liked. He made me feel safe and loved. Something I have not felt since my parents' deaths."

It was silent. I unlocked my car and threw my bag inside before one of them made a sound. Edward growled.

I stared up at him, eyebrows furrowed. _What was that for?_

He growled again and this time I realized that none of them were looking at me. They were staring at the forest.

"Mutt…" Edward hissed.

I gasped as a series of growls and howls echoed from inside the trees. _The pack was here…_

I followed their line of vision and watched as two wolf heads poked out of the shadows. One was black as the night and the other was russet. I huffed as they stared only at me. Before anyone could object, I slid into my car and turned on the ignition. I peeled out of the parking lot, glaring at the two wolf-boys from the rearview mirror.

* * *

**Correct my mistakes, give me suggestions (:**

**Review, review, review, review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. More Than This

_**Disclamer-I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I only own the characters and thoughts that you do not recognize. **_

* * *

**Finding Home Again****-Chapter Seven**

_**●More Than This●**_

A week after the incident in the cafeteria, Aunt Sarah slammed her coffee mug on the table and announced, "That's it! I don't know what happened between you and Seth or why Carlisle Cullen called and said you would spend the night but it's been three weeks, Lilliana. You need to fix things with Seth."

I stared at my untouched French toast and my eyes welled up with tears. "I hate him, Aunt Sarah."

She snorted. "That's a load of crap if I've ever heard any. I saw the way you two looked at each other. Lilliana Nicolette Garvin, a boy like that comes once in a blue moon."

With that, she stood, kissed my head, and headed off to work even though it was Saturday. I sighed and grabbed my keys, heading off to grocery store. My TOMS sloshed against the recently soaked driveway as I walked to my car.

I hadn't talked to anyone from La Push or anyone at school for that matter. Angela seemed to understand that something happened and gave me space, waiting for me to come back. She didn't understand, though. I would never come back till I saw him...

I shook my head and grabbed a carton of eggs and placed it in the cart. Next, I took a gallon of milk and headed towards the Nutella. Two ladies and a man stared at me as I passed like I had two heads. News spreading in this town is worse than it was at Laurel Bay. I dropped the Nutella in the cart before going down the fruit aisle.

"Lilliana!" I cringed, recognizing Emily's voice.

She pushed her cart next to mine and smiled kindly. "It's been lonely without you."

I placed a bag of bananas and grapefruit in the cart and made my way to the bread. "You have Sam."

Emily nodded. "Yes, that still doesn't mean that I don't miss one of my best friends. Lilliana, it's literally hell at La Push right now. Please come home."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I set my groceries on the register.

"Washington is not home, Emily."

"Hey, Lilliana, right? Word is that you're single. How about we catch a movie later?" Tyler Crowley from my AP Biology class leered down on me.

I guess he chose to ignore the gossip about all of the La Push boys fighting over me. Jessica Stanley really needs to find a new hobby.

"How about you get the fuck away from her?" I gasped as Leah marched up to us, arms crossed.

"Leah..." Emily breathed.

"Enough with this shit, Garvin. I've come to take you to La Push." Leah barked as I grabbed my groceries.

I glared at her and said, "I'm not coming, Leah. Your brother-"

"Is crying in his bed right now cause you ripped his heart out! He's your soul mate!" Leah threw her hands up, shouting our misery to the store.

I stomped my foot, tears spilling onto my jacket. "He was forced to love me! I HATE him!"

Leah's breath came out in a huge gust. "You think he's forced to love you? Well news flash: you're wrong. Sam or Jared can tell you; all it is a push in the right direction. You and Seth would have fallen in love eventually."

_"What?" _

Edward could read minds; why didn't he tell me? Bella seems to know everything about the pack and yet, she never decided to mention this MAJOR detail!

Leah rolled her eyes. "My brother gets Idiot of the Year Award for forgetting to mention that. Let's go, Lilliana."

I slowly backed out of the store, shaking my head as they followed. I groaned, seeing Jacob and Sam standing next to my car.

"I can't go; I need to see Edward." I opened the car door and set my groceries inside.

Emily caught my wrist and whispered, "You will die without him. Don't do this, Lilliana."

There was no doubt in my mind that she was dead serious. If the last three weeks had been hell, I did not want to imagine never seeing Seth again.

Sobs racked my body as I replied, "I just need to hear from Edward that it's true. Meet me at the boundary line in an hour."

They nodded and backed up as I drove out of the parking lot. I don't know how I made to the Cullen house through the tears but I did. I ran in and jumped down next to Edward and Bella on the couch.

"Tell me it's true, Edward. Tell me that Seth wasn't forced to love me." I quickly thought through the confrontation at the store.

The vampire nodded. "Leah was honest. I've had look in Sam's and Jared's minds, even Seth's. Imprinting is finding your soul mate, except stronger."

"Why the hell did no one mention this?" I tapped my foot, eyebrows raised.

Edward said, "I'm sorry, Lilliana. I was going to tell you a week ago, but the dogs came. Sam wanted you to hear it from an imprintee. That's why Emily came. Leah must have heard about it and decided to take a different approach."

"Wait…you said imprintee. Did Sam imprint on Emily?" I gasped when Edward nodded. "I need to see Seth…"

Alice squealed from upstairs and a second later, stood behind me. "Please, please let me dress you cute for Seth! Please!"

Emmett rolled his eyes as he sat down next to me. "If the mutt is really her soul mate, he won't care how she has dressed. I'm taking you to the boundary line, though."

I grinned up at him wondered, "Are you sure you're not my long lost grandfather or something?"

He waggled his eyebrows and said, "I'm sure. That would be awesome though!"

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, why should it be you who comes?"

Alice nodded in agreement. "I'm going! Ooh, Esme, we should put Lilli in a dress!"

She jumped up and down as I face palmed. Edward and Jasper chuckled and Esme smiled at me.

Carlisle walked in the room, closing a book. "Is it alright if I come too, Lilliana?"

"Why don't you all just come and freak him out!"

Emmett pumped his fist, "YEAH!"

Way to miss the sarcasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_FHA~~~~~~~~~~~~_

We stopped in a clearing and I climbed off Emmett's back. Bella did the same with Edward next to me. I heard soft growling and the wolves emerged. They looked the exact same as the day in the forest. The black wolf stepped forward.

"That's Sam." Edward informed me.

I scanned the pack for a sandy wolf. My lip trembled as I glanced up at Emmett.

"Where's the pup?" Emmett hissed.

A reddish-brown wolf snarled. I studied his eyes. "Jacob?"

The wolf nodded and nudged the chocolate-brown wolf next to him.

"That's Quil." Bella laughed as Jacob nodded in response to me.

"He's here, Lilliana." Edward stated, staring into the trees.

Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder as a small gray wolf emerged from the forest followed by my soul mate. He held onto the wolf's fur as he walked barefoot, in a pair of shorts. His hair was a mess and there where dark circles under his puffy eyes.

I grabbed onto Emmett's shirt to keep me from sinking to the ground. He looked like there was nothing to live for.

Sam came to stand in front of us and Emmett tensed.

"She needs to cross the line, Em." Edward said.

Emmett nodded and he and Jasper nudged me forward. I realized I crossed the invisible line when the wolves backed up to one side and Sam touched me with his nose. I suddenly wished that Emily was here with her caring smile. I glanced back as Alice groaned.

"I can't see her..." She pouted.

I stared up at Seth who stood fifty feet away, hand still on the gray wolf. It was Leah. Looking at me, she nodded and backed up next to Quil.

Meeting Seth's dark-chocolate orbs had me running into his arms. He caught me and I cried into the crook if his neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me tight.

"Lilliana..." He croaked; his voice hoarse.

"I'm so-sorry! L-Leah ex-explained eve-everything! I did-didn't m-mean it!" I tightened my hold on his neck.

"Ssshh, I should have explained better." He whispered into my hair.

I furiously shook my head. "No. I was so stu-stupid."

He wiped my tears and murmured, "Promise you'll never leave again, baby."

I nodded. "I promise. I promise. I promise."

Seth grabbed my chin in for a fiery kiss. I shivered in his arms, melting against his abs. I pulled away as the pack howled.

Aw! Lilli!" Bella tripped across the grass, beaming from ear-to-ear.

I snuggled into Seth's chest, smiling. He tensed as the pack growled menacingly.

"How did you not see this coming, Alice?" Edward shouted, reaching out for Bella. "Bella!"

Eyes wide, she ran back over the line and he set her on his back. With a blur, he was gone along with Rosalie and Esme. Jasper crouched in front of Alice in a protective stance.

"Seth, I don't understand. Why did-" I trembled as Sam and Jacob jumped over us.

"Stay very still, Ana. The red-headed leech is here." Seth tightened his hold on me, staring at his alpha.

Sam snarled and took off into the trees. The wolves followed, their paws flying up dirt and grass. Seth pushed me off of him and phased, ripping his shorts in the process. I fell to the ground and he scooped me up with his nose, placing me on his back.

"Grab hold!" Alice shouted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we took off into the dense forest. I buried my face in his shoulder blade to keep from seeing the thick trees. Nothing could prevent me from hearing the spine-shaking snarls.

It seemed like he ran forever. I didn't know if he was taking me to Canada or running in circles, trying to confuse the vampire. I gasped when he growled and suddenly stopped.

"Seth!"

Seth whined in response to his mom's worried cry. I looked up as she jogged over to us and realized we were at his house. She enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh, Lilliana! I hope you understand now! What happened? I've been hearing the pack."

I climbed off of Seth and replied, "We were in the clearing and all of a sudden the pack growled. Edward took Bella before I could blink. After telling me Victoria was near, Seth phased...and brought me here. He may need new shorts..."

Sue put her hands on her hips, exclaiming, "That's the third pair this week! Come inside, dear and I'll get him a pair."

I followed her in the back door as the woods met where the house ended.

"Help yourself to anything." She smiled, grabbing a pair of basketball shorts from a pile next to the door and I slipped off my shoes.

I nodded as the screen door slammed shut. Yawning, I ventured upstairs to the bathroom. After using the toilet and washing my hands, I skipped back downstairs.

Sue met me at the bottom and gestures me back up. She grabbed a towel from the cabinet, saying, "You must feel filthy. Here, take a shower. I'll keep my son occupied with food."

I grinned, nodding. "Thank you, Sue."

With a pat on the cheek, she left, calling, "Bring your clothes down do I can wash them!"

I slipped my muddy clothes off and turned on the water. I sighed as the hot water hit my back. I grabbed shampoo, hoping that Leah wouldn't mind that I used it. I lathered the coconut-smelling product on my hair before washing it off. I then picked up the cloth that Sue had laid down and smiled, seeing Seth's soap. I quickly washed my body, scrubbing off the dirt. I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me.

I quietly opened the door and tiptoed into Seth's room. To say it was messy is an understatement. It was a typical teenage boy's room with clothes and shoes scattered on the floor. I went over to the dresser and fished through the drawers for a t-shirt and shorts. I pulled my undergarments back on and put a shirt on that said Quileute High School and a pair of shorts. I pulled and tied the string tight.

Sighing, I frowned at my hair. Guess it would stay the way it was as I had no hair tie.

I picked up my towel and clothes and headed downstairs. I walked in the kitchen and handed Sue the pile. She took it to the laundry room as I sat down at the table.

"Sue, where's Seth?" I asked, playing with my fingers.

"Still chasing the vampire. When I walked back out, he was gone. Make yourself comfortable, Lilliana; he should be back soon." Sue replied, stirring something on the stove.

I cleared my throat and said, "Emily told me it has been hell here. I'm sorry, Sue."

She shook her head, saying, "It's not your fault, Lilliana. You misinterpreted the blessing of imprinting."

I looked away. "I told him I hated him...you should have seen his face...destroyed."

"Don't blame yourself, dear. All that matters is that you two are together now. Things will only go up." Sue squeezed my shoulder and guided me over to the stairs. "Go take a nap; you look exhausted."

I nodded and shut the door to Seth's room, collapsing on the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes, sighing as his scent surrounded me.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~FHA~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Whoa. There's a girl in your bed, bro." A deep voice exclaimed, followed by a smack and, _"OW!"_

"Get out, moron. You'll wake my angel up."

I groaned and peeked open my eyes. "Too late, Seth."

I giggled as Seth smacked Quil upside the head again. I stretched and stood up, falling into his arms.

Quil ran from the room, screaming, "Ah! My eyes! Sue, they are doing NAUGHTY things!"

Seth rolled his eyes and fell back on the mattress, bringing me with him. He smiled when I giggled and leaned my forehead against his.

"Did you use my soap?" He smirked.

I blushed, nodding, and realized it was already dark out. I lost my train of thought as Seth brought my lips onto his. I shivered when his hand brushed my spine.

"You, Lilliana Nicolette Garvin, are the most beautiful girl in the world." His hot breath fanned across my face.

I kissed the corner of his mouth, my heart ten-fold. He turned his head and our lips met. His lips were soft and gentle against mine as he rubbed his thumb across my hip. My pout when his lips left quickly turned into gasps as he kissed his way down my neck, leaving burning heat where his lips had come into contact with skin.

"SEE! I told you! NAUGHTY!" I scrambled off of Seth as Quil's voice rang through the house.

Quil, Jacob, and Leah stood in the doorway, all of them smirking.

"Shut up, Quil." Seth glared, sitting up, and pulling me on his lap. I blushed, hiding my face in his shoulder.

I felt a pattern coming on as I snuggled closer, feeling at peace. I loved the way I carved perfectly into his body.

"It's getting late; I should take you home." He murmured, playing with my hair.

I pouted but nodded, grabbing my phone. I quickly texted Alice.

_"Bring my car to Sarah's house, please." _

She replied immediately. _"I'll time it perfectly for when you get back (:"_

I stood up and took Seth's hand as we traveled downstairs. Sue looked up from her book when I slipped my shoes on.

"Your clothes are on the front table. I also washed your jacket."

I nodded, following Seth. "Thanks, Sue. Good night, y'all."

"Night, Lilliana!" Several voices replied.

We climbed into Seth's truck and I set my clothes on the seat next to me, leaning into his side. Having physical contact seemed more vital than before.

"Now you have to tell boys that you're taken and that your boyfriend will beat them up. Especially that Tyler dude." Seth grinned proudly in the moonlight.

Instead of asking how he knew about that, I touched his cheek, studying the contours of his jawline. Sure, I had studied him many times in the past month, but never in this light. My cheeks flamed when he smirked down at me.

"It's yours forever, Ana." He whispered huskily.

I kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll never leave, Seth."

That was the moment that I realized that Seth Clearwater was it for me. I knew from that day on, I would never see another boy again.

* * *

**You know the drill! Review! Corrections! Advice!**

**Also, I am looking for a Beta. I am not entirely sure how the process works; if someone could fill me in that would be greatly appreciated. If you have any suggestions for a Beta let me know! (:**

**Until the next update lovers of Niall Horan (:**


End file.
